It has been known that many building structures are assembled with combinations of modular panel, floor and roof panels. These structures can be delivered as completed assemblies; as panel sets; or as a combination of sub assemblies and panel sets which are assembled onsite. There is often a need for these structures to be of a double wall design, inner and outer wall faces separated by a space that is filled or void, typically for the purpose of the installation of insulation, or for the ability to attach items on one or the other of the inner or outer walls without penetrating the other wall.
It is common for these double wall structures to be constructed as single wall structures with the second wall added either internally or externally. The single wall systems are typically joined together with interlock or butt type joints.
It is also common for these structures to be assembled from pre manufactured double wall panel sections which are more commonly connected using a panel interlock system, which may or may not include a separate joining component.
These connection methods tend to have several things in common: 1) They have one or more interlocking male and female connector elements; 2) They have male connector elements on one side and female elements on the other if the panels connect directly to each other; or they have the same male or female connectors on both sides of the panel and the separate connector section has the opposite connector on both sides. Thus it can be seen that each panel can be joined with a like adjacent second panel.
The primary disadvantage of the prior art panels is that the sealing between the panels as well as the structural transfer between the panels as the connecting elements tend to have to be made structurally light enough to allow penetration and fitment tolerant enough to allow for tolerances in manufacturing and assembly.